Tu vs Yo, en un mundo en el q no existes
by Lyn Malfoy-Cullen
Summary: El le miente y sin embargo ella no puede alejarse, como serian las cosas si no tuvieran q mentirme por q no simplemente no existes? Y como seria su vida sin dicha existencia?


He aqui mi primer fics, quiza sea un poco confuso al principio pero creo q luego tomara forma. Sean buenos conmigo!

Aclaracion: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes perteneces unicamente a la gran JK ROWLING y esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Pero el loco argumente si es mio jaja! Disfruten.

* * *

-Manipulación...he allí tu mejor arma...o es quizás tu gran intelecto...eso no debemos negártelo...nadie pondría en duda eso...eres letal...si así lo quieres...de una manera enfermiza al mismo tiempo...el mentir se te da de forma tan natural que asusta… - Dijo una joven mujer blanca de castaños cabellos rizados y unos hermosos ojos miel

Se volteó…la miro fijamente a los ojos…grises contra castaño…transmitía mucho con esa mirada…la mujer desvió la vista y se acerco al gran ventanal que había en aquella oscura habitación, la brisa se colaba por ella y movía la cortina de forma violenta

-No se por qué piensas eso de mi…todo lo que te he dicho siempre es la verdad…por favor…trata de ser más comprensiva…no miento…- dijo el con voz suave y con un ligero toque de dulzura

La mujer se giro y desde su ángulo pudo verlo claramente…frente a ella se encontraba un joven alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios, un poco despeinado y con grandes ojos de gris profundo…bufó molesta…Sabia a la perfección que el le mentía…lo hacia siempre y esta vez no seria la excepción, estaba cansada de ello, tanto que era poco probable que se arreglarán…no creía que algún día volvería a creer en el…

-Por favor…tienes que confiar en mi…así como yo confío en ti…sabes que confío ciegamente en ti…en nadie más…- dijo en todo de suplica el joven

-No veo sentido seguir en esta platica…a pesar de saber que me mientes no me puedo alejar…a pesar de que mis alarmas se disparan y me dicen que corra lo más lejos de ti no puedo…simplemente, no me puedo separar de ti – dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que centraba su mirada en aquellos ojos grises, que se tranquilizaron con sus palabras…

-Sé que no te iras…pero no es eso lo que deseo…no quiero que sigas aquí solo por que algo en mi te retiene, quiero que sigas aquí pero confiando en mi, necesito que confíes en mi tanto como lo hacías antes – Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo suavemente

-Antes era una jovencita tonta y sin experiencia…he aprendido a conocerte bien, tanto que se que casi todo es una vil mentira, nada ganas con que yo confíe en ti…si lo que temes es que hable y le diga a alguien lo que realmente eres, tranquilízate, jamás diré que no eres tan perfecto como lo aparentas – dijo la mujer soltándose del agarre del hombre y caminando hacia la puerta

-No me interesa que piense el mundo de mi…lo único que a mi me importa, es lo que tú piensas de mi, era lo único que para mi importa, ¿Qué gano con que confíes en mi? Me suena a una estúpida pregunta…gano demasiado teniendo la confianza de la mujer que amo –dijo el hombre parado a escasos centímetros de ella…pudiendo así verse claramente la diferencia de estaturas.

La mujer abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola de un sonoro portazo, el se quedo adentro pensativo y viendo fijo la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir… ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Se pregunto una y mil veces… ¿Adónde se había ido la chica que el solía conocer? ¿En verdad era el culpable de su cambio? Comenzaba a marearse, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sabia que ella tenia razón en parte…pero no lograba entender por qué cuando menos lo esperaba ya le había mentido..¿Es que acaso era un mentiroso compulsivo? No lo sabia y le daba miedo comprobarlo...La quería, la amaba, ella siempre estuvo con el en las buenas y en las malas y justo cuando el más la necesitaba jamás lo dejo solo, siempre estuvo allí para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera desde lo alto… ¿Por qué no podía el entonces pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿Por qué siempre hacia promesas que jamás cumpliría? ¿Por qué seguía mintiéndole sabiendo que ella entendía que eran mentiras? La respuesta vino en un flash…es por su bien…se dijo a si mismo…mientras sostenía su adolorida cabeza entre las manos…

Entro a su habitación hecha una fiera, el deseo de golpearlo era muy fuerte, quería gritarle sus verdades, quería sacar todo lo que tenia por dentro, pero se abstenía, se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si se permitía el arranque, se sentiría fatal al hacerlo…luego seguramente ella acabaría disculpándose y el con su gran habilidad de manipulación la haría sentir aun peor y como que el era la inocente y pobre victima.

Se tumbo en la cama y aferrada a su fiel almohada comenzó a llorar, lloraba por que sabia que eso no tenía futuro, que el jamás cambiaria y que ella a pesar de saber que el mentía de forma tan cínica, que la manipulaba a su antojo sin ningún remordimiento…ella jamás se atrevería a dejarlo… ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, no sabía por que no se atrevía, en parte creía que era por cobardía, otra pensaba que era egoísmo…miedo a que el fuera feliz sin ella, era obvio que el podría encontrase otra a quien mentirle…a quien manipular y probablemente y al igual que ella esa otra tendría miedo de dejarlo… ¿Pero qué pasaría con ella? ¿Podría ella ser feliz sin el? Conocía la respuesta a la perfección, esa era quizás la única respuesta que sabía…Era tan claro…era un simple ¡No!... Ella no se veía sin el… sabía que a pesar de dejarlo nunca dejaría de quererlo y probablemente nunca dejaría de pensar en el…Estaba amarrada a el de una forma enfermiza…sabia que lo amaba y de eso no dudaba…pero…el amor ciertamente tenia sus limites…¿Cuánto más iría a soportar? Seguramente todo lo que el quisiera… al mismo tiempo eso la detenía…se tenia una especie de guerra psicológica e intelectual con el...Creía saber por que el seguía en eso con ella…según ella, por que el no quería los cargos de conciencia que luego le vendrían por dejarla…lo mismo que sucedía con ella…el bendito cargo de conciencia jamás la dejaría en paz, el saber que si lo hacia la dejaría a ella como única culpable la agobiaba, el quedaría entonces como siempre se pintaba…la pobre victima…¡Ni pensarlo! Se dijo así misma, ella jamás quedaría como la culpable de que ese enfermizo juego que ellos llamaban noviazgo terminara…Si alguien acabaría con eso tendría que ser el…así ella por primera vez podría ser la victima y entonces quizás sus cargos de conciencia no fueran tantos, se diría así misma que no fue su culpa, que ella hizo todo lo que puedo pero que al final el no puso su parte y por eso todo acabo…pero a pesar de querer eso, también le asustaba y aterraba por que muy en el fondo sabia que lo que en realidad la detenía era ese gran y enfermizo amor que hacia el sentía…

Sus cansados ojos de tanto llorar se fueron cerrando poco a poco…dejándola en un profundo sueño y obteniendo así un poco de paz y tranquilidad que su afligida alma tanto necesitaba, dormida no se agobiaba pensando en el futuro que no tenia, en las mentiras que si tenia y en las promesas que nunca existieron…dormida así...Podía ser libre…ser feliz…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado largo rato de su discusión, largo rato de no saber donde estaba metida, si es que ella seguía en la casa, o si había salido, descarto pronto esa idea al ver por el amplio ventanal de aquella enorme casa el auto de ella parqueado a la lejanía, ¿Estaría estudiando ó quizás había recurrido a la lectura de alguna fantástica novela para olvidar todo? La conocía desde hace mucho y sabia que solía hacer eso…sabia que se escondía bajo los libros de mundos fantásticos y extraños y así siendo parte de la historia que se contaba dejaba de lado todos sus problemas…Pero ahora no sabía que pensar, ella había crecido y había cambiado mucho …La vida se había encargado de que dejara de creer en ilusiones y en cuentos…Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a esos tiempos, donde ella le dedicaba sinceras sonrisas y suaves palabras…quería volver al tiempo justo cuando se había dado cuenta que siempre la había amado…

Camino con paso firme hacia la habitación de ella, la vio profundamente dormida, no sabia que hacer, sentía el impulso de recostarse con ella, pero la lógica le decía que no sería lo mas prudente…pensó en sentarse y esperar a que ella despertara…le pareció lo mas sensato, se acerco a un sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, tomo un libro del estante y comenzó su lectura…

No sabia cuanto había dormido solo sabia que la ultima vez que tenia los ojos abiertos aun había sol y ahora todo estaba en penumbras a excepción de la luz del exterior q se filtraba por la ventana…fue entonces cuando lo vio…allí sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada fija en la nada… el frio se colaba por el ventanal y la hizo estremecer, en un movimiento brusco trato de coger su suerte pero acabo tirando un adorno que estaba aun lado de su mesa de noche…fue entonces cuando el se giro a verla…ella avanzo hacia el viéndolo desafiante y el clavo sus ojos en los de ella pudiendo ver los rastros de su llanto…

-¿Has estado llorando? – le pregunto viéndola confundido

-No te interesa eso – respondió ella esquiva

-Claro q me interesa, sobretodo si fue por mi culpa…-dijo el

-No eres el centro del universo Draco, no solo por ti puedo llorar – dijo ella con amargura

-Perdona, no es que me crea el centro del universo, es solo que…pensé…que como habías discutido conmigo quizás…fue mi culpa y si es así…te pido perdón – dijo el en tono conciliador

-Siempre serás la victima aquí ¿cierto? Odio que hagas eso…siempre será tu culpa…- dijo ella en un tono de voz casi inaudible

-Lamento tanto hacerte daño…Hermione – dijo el bajando la mirada

* * *

Aqui acaba mi primer capi, ojala les haya gustado n.n y si fue asi dejenme un review.


End file.
